


For Years

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, but they are disaster gays, more specifically remus, they're not brothers in this au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Remus finally picks up on Roman's flirting because he's a disaster gay and Roman underestimated just how disaster he was.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 44
Collections: anonymous





	For Years

**Author's Note:**

> This is anon bc I don't want Backlash but look. The Boys.

“Did... Did you just flirt with me?”

Roman paused, staring at Remus and thinking back for a second trying to remember what he’d said.

Honestly, he’d been so distracted with the art in front of him, and flirting with Remus was so natural to him at this point he’s not surprised he can’t think of what he’d said.

“Have been for years now, but thanks for noticing,” he finally responded, leaning back in his chair, to watch as his best friend processed what he’d just said.

“Wait. _Years?_ ” Remus asked, dropping the clay he’d been working with on the floor and letting out a swear.

Roman snickered, throwing his arm over the back of his chair and tapping the eraser of his pencil against the table while he watched Remus try and pick his blob of clay up from the floor across the studio.

“Yeah, years. What, did you think I told _everyone_ how pretty their eyes are or that I’d go down on them if they asked me to?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Remus sighed heavily, plopping the clay onto the table and glaring at Roman with flushed red face.

“In my defense, I _do_ flirt with everyone without really being serious so sorry if I didn’t really pick up on it until now,” he said, grumbling and finally looking towards his clump of clay and the zombie head he’d been working on constructing.

Roman tipped back in his chair, careful to balance so he didn’t fall, and hummed.

“Why is it that me asking about what your ideal first date would be is what finally clicks that I’m being serious anyway?”

Remus groaned and let his forehead fall to the table in front of him, and right into the clay he’d just picked up from the floor.

“Don’t ask _me_ , is it not enough to be gay for my best friend and want to smother him with clay at the same time because he’s an ass who decided I’m a _competent_ gay?”

Roman laughed at that, letting all four legs of his chair fall to the floor.

“Can we add making out when we get home and you get that clay off your forehead?”

Remus grumbled unintelligibly, grabbing some slip and haphazardly throwing it in Roman’s direction.

Didn’t quite reach him, but Roman gave him an A for effort.


End file.
